Door belt seals are commonly employed to provide a sealing function for automotive glass windows. A low friction material is often applied to sealing members of automotive door belt seals during the extrusion process. The sealing members typically include curved surfaces that require adhesion of the low friction material. However, a common failure occurs when the edges of the low friction material lose adhesion to the curved surface of the sealing member to which the low friction material is applied. Upon the loss of adhesion, the low friction material typically lifts away from the belt seal, causing noise, vibration, and other issues as the glass window moves up and down during consumer usage.